Digital music has increased in popularity. For example, many people have personal digital music players, car stereos that can connect to personal digital music players, home stereos that can connect to personal digital music players, home stereos that's can play digital music and speakers connected to computers that can play digital music.
Many users of digital music have obtained and continue to obtain large amounts of music. For some users, the large amount of songs stored on their machines makes it difficult to select a subset of music to listen to during a particular event. To solve this problem, some music organizing applications have the ability to automatically generate playlists based on artist, genre, or album. However, the options for automatic playlist generation are very limited.
Users of digital music are also interested in obtaining additional music that is of interest to them. There are web sites that allow users to browse millions of songs for purchase. However, the number of choices is overwhelming and most users need guidance to find the appropriate music.
Similar issues apply to other types of content, such as video, still images, etc.